cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Military Command of the New Pacific Order
|leader1_title = General |leader1 = |leader2_title = Colonel |leader2 = |responsibilities = Running of the war machine, protecting Pacifica from attacks, organizing and overseeing Battalions }} The Military Command of the New Pacific Order is one of the most important departments in the alliance, one that every Pacifican becomes familiar with once they have graduated from the academy and obtain membership in the Body Republic. Military Command are the people who organise the NPO's war and military efforts, lead NPO Battalions into war, and prepare its defenses against any threat that arises. Battalion NCOs and Lieutenants are soldiers' first point of contact within the military when a situation arises. Lieutenants and NCOs are there for a reason - to lead and help members. Above the Lieutenants and NCOs sit the Generals of the Pacific Army, the last step in the chain of command (named "High Command") before the Imperial Officers of Military Affairs. Members are invited by top-ranking officials of Military Command to join their ranks when they display the necessary skill, determination, and responsibility to take on the role of an NCO or Lieutenant. Such invitations are based on an intense monitoring of overall behaviour, working ethic, military skills, leadership skills, will, and ability to take responsibility. Being "alright", "ok", "good" or anything the like isn't enough to receive the enormous honor of an invitation to become one of the leading persons who make the military backbone of Pacifica what it is today. This honor is not received by many and not many deserve it. Wielding the power of a Pacifican Lieutenant is not to be taken lightly. Structure The structure of Military Command has changed over the years, from its first inception as the War Council to the more modern and streamlined version established in 2007, Military Command is prepared to innovate and adjust in order to stay at the forefront of warfare. Wars Disputed Outcome of the Great Patriotic War The outcome of the Great Patriotic War is disputed. Some argue the NPO suffered a defeat, as peace was achieved with an apology from the Order. Other consider GW1 a stalemate, especially members of the New Pacific Order itself. A quote from New Pacific Order member Z'ha'dum explains their reasoning: :"It absolutely was a stalemate. The entire world fought us, they demanded we disband, they demanded we pay reps, they demanded we accept a Viceroy, they demanded all manner of terms and the NPO fought back. In the end, the only "victory" they got out of the NPO was something that cost the NPO nothing. When tallying up the war gains and losses, you cannot put an apology down in the gains column. Furthermore, we did a hell of a lot more damage than we took. We never fell lower in the ranks than any of the CoaLUEition. Legion only was above us for a couple weeks meaning our repair mechanisms were clearly left virtually untouched by the war leaving us in a good strategic position. If the end of the war cost us nothing and gained them nothing, it was a draw, or a stalemate." However, this has not prevented a large number of individuals and groups from arguing against this perspective, usually pointing out that the apology was part of a surrender term and despite it's leniency it can still be counted as an arguable defeat despite the NPO's later successes. Ivan Moldavi has since however, stated that the NPO did not lose the war, he lost it individually by issuing a personal apology. History Past Generals War Propaganda File:NPO-prosperity.png|Pacifican artwork. File:BatteredNPOflag.png|Post-GPWII, still shining. See Also *Imperial Officers of Military Affairs Category:Departments of the New Pacific Order